


Decepticons Arise

by Windblade



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windblade/pseuds/Windblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fallen will rise upon the Prime's fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decepticons Arise

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a while back. A look into what the Fallen may have been thinking about during the events of the second live action film.

_"The Fallen shall rise again..."_

 

The ancient Cybertronian sat upon his twisted throne, long claws idly tapping against his jagged armor. Possessing of endless patience, the former Prime was at the moment too weak to move around, the Decepticons aboard the Nemesis had catered to his every need. Energon lines were constantly attached to the elder mech, slowly but surely rejuvenating him for when his time to return came. That time was close...

His protégé, the one and only Megatron, his very namesake, was working with vigor to ensure their plans would not be interfered with by Autobots. The bane of their existence. They were too close this time to be subjected to failure, and it was well known that Decepticons do not tolerate failure. After all, battle cannot be won by insubordinate, incompetent wastes of energy. Megatron was the only mech the betrayer Prime respected, perhaps he was even fond of the one he held under his watch. Very few had something worth saying, and Megatron knew exactly what the Fallen wanted to hear.

The only one who could come close to defeating the Fallen, was a Prime. And Primes seemed to be in short supply at the moment. The Fallen sneered at the thought of Prime. Optimus Prime, throwing away his proud heritage to protect those crawling insects. His fist absently clenched, those worthless organics would get what's coming to them. Oh yes, once Prime's Spark was extinguished, the Fallen would enjoy destroying that mud-ball planet.

How could Prime turn his back on his own kind? His very species? Their race was dying, so few left remained with them. He would rather wallow around with millions of those fleshy creatures when his own race was perishing right before his optics. If those humans were so capable of the compassion that Prime keeps spouting out, they would gladly sacrifice their planet for a superior race. Surely there were more of those things somewhere in the deep reaches of space. They weren't worth much, but the Fallen was willing to destroy anything for the revival of Cybertron, and the survival of the proud mechanical beings. Those Autobots, reducing themselves to refugees on an alien infested world. How pathetic. If the Fallen was capable of such a weak emotion, he might have just pitied the fleshy lovers. However, all he felt was disgust and rage at the disgrace upon his species. The Autobots would perish along with the organics, since they were so connected to each other. And then the Decepticons would rule the universe as they were always meant to.

The fearsome army would revive their destroyed planet, rebuilding it to it's former splendor and glory. Autobots would either join or be scrapped, and Cybertron would be commanded by Decepticons. There was no room for weakness or mercy, such distractions would be eliminated. There can never be peace, only power.

The Fallen's chest rumbled with a malicious delight, the iridescent blue fins on his helm rippling with barely concealed excitement of what is to come. The mission he entrusted to his protégé, who was only too happy to oblige. Yes, Megatron had proven his eagerness in the vanquishing of Samuel Witwicky, the very human who had a stroke of luck and managed to get hold of the Allspark. The Fallen would allow Megatron the reward of stripping the human boy of his skin, slowly and delightfully painful. A bit of his own revenge.

The boy possessed knowledge from the Allspark, knowledge they needed to continue the survival of their race. His protégé's job was to obtain this knowledge and destroy whatever got in his way. The energy source hidden on the organic planet was salvation for the Cybertronians, precious energon was right there. So close, and yet so far. But...the boy could lead them there. His mind, filled with the coordinates to the energon's location.

The time to return was dawning....

The Fallen's optics slowly on-lined, the glow cast around the darkness brighter than the fiery pits of the Inferno, rage and hate burned strong and pure. A soft growl slid from his vocal processor as he stood up slowly, ripping the energon lines from his frame.

**"The last Prime...is dead."**

 

_"The time for revenge, has come...The Fallen has risen."_


End file.
